percy_jackson_wings_of_fire_httyd_survivorsdogsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hero346/My Life in a Movie
The Battle "I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda nervous," I said to my newest friend/comrad, whom I simply called "E". We were fighting in a group called the "League of Heroes," a specially chosen group of about 400. I was going into a battle with a special job, all alone. I had done jobs like these before but it was still nerve-racking because of who I was fighting. "It's okay you'll do fine," he assured me. We had done a lot of planning for this job and it was important that I won because if I didn't...there was no plan in place for that. The odds were against me and it was going to be a hard battle but I would try my hardest. We nodded to each other as I finished strapping on my armor. I slipped my sheath strap over my head and adjusted it so my hilt was at the right angle. Then, taking one last glance at my comrade, I jogged off into position behind the enemy lines. I waited until the twilight came and then I attacked. I spotted my target and ran in, slight fear clutching at my heart. Nervousness fluttered through me and the rush and excitement of battle overcame me. I ran in behind my old comrade and brought my sword down, hoping to surprise her. She leaned out of the way and whipped around, blocking my next jab. I came in strongly with an oberhau, hoping to disable her, but she stepped out of the way. As I was recovering, though, I was slightly off-balance and she jabbed forward, cutting me in the left flank. I felt the stinging pain and warm tingle of blood beginning to soak my shirt as I came in for the next blow, a fire in my eyes and a look of determination on my face. I ignored the pain and continued to jab, block, stab and sidestep as the battle waged on. It was long, hard and painful, physically and menatlly. I was fighting against a friend and the pain of the cut worsened. Then I realized-I wasn't fighting against her physically. I was fighting against the deception that people had caused. the deception and lies that she had been lead to believe. No sword can cut through that, only words can. Words can cut through deception like a sword can cut through flesh. I didn't have time for words though; I was in the middle of a fight to the death. Finally, I decided enough was enough. I wsn't going to kill her...it would be too hard. No, it wouldn't be right. So I did something risky. I twisted my blade just so and her sword clattered to the ground. With a blow to the side of her head I knocked her head and tired, bloody and slightly defeated, I half-jogged, half-dragged myself back to base. As soon as I got to safety, I began strapping off my armor. Seeing my dejected face and still-bleeding wound, my comrade ran over. "What happened? Are you okay? Did it work?" he asked. I shook my head. "It didn't. I failed. After all this time, I failed. After everything we did, I failed." Keeping everything from one of my closest friends and most trusted people in my life was hard, but that added to the stress of a lost battle was almost too much to bear. The sting of defeat hurt, but I had no idea what was yet to come. Category:Blog posts